


10:13pm

by hyunakicksmyass



Series: Smutmas 2019 [9]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hand & Finger Kink, If you like Jae's hands you'll prolly like this, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunakicksmyass/pseuds/hyunakicksmyass
Summary: “Maybe..” he started, leaning in and lowering his speaking volume so you had to pay close attention to hear him over the crowd and music, “I should put my money where my mouth is.”You smirked, “I like that idea.” you responded.“Are you gonna let me show you how good I am with my fingers?” he asked cocking an eyebrow at you.“Well, it’s not like you can make my night worse.” you responded with a shrug.
Relationships: Park Jaehyung | Jae/Reader
Series: Smutmas 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560745
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	10:13pm

You really weren’t sure why you had chosen this club to come to on your own, it looked grimy from the outside and the inside was potentially worse. But yet here you were, alone at a bar choking down a poorly mixed drink made with watered down alcohol as you tried to salvage what was supposed to be a fun night out with friends. Your friends had bailed out on your plans right before you were supposed to leave, you had already spent an hour getting ready so you decided to head to the closest bar and hope there was at least one tolerable guy there. Just your luck you seemed to have picked the bar where there was no one that seemed like a good option from afar, all the attractive men were already dancing with girls and the rest of the men didn’t seem like people you wanted to get close to.  
  
You turned back to the bartender with a sigh, signaling that you wanted a refill on your drink before pulling out your phone to see if any of your friends had suddenly become available. “I’ll have what she’s having.” you heard a man say as he plopped down in the seat next to you. You looked up at him, ready to fend off the unwanted advances of a stranger you weren’t at all attracted to but you were pleasantly surprised by what you saw. The man was tall and thin, his hair blonde and fluffy and you weren’t mad about his company he looked at you with a smile, “Jae.” he said as he extended his hand towards you.  
  
“You gotta earn my name.” you said with a smirk, taking his hand and shaking it.  
  
“Oh so that’s how this is gonna go?” he said smirking back at you, “Well luckily my name is the one you’ll be screaming later so it’s more important that you have it.”  
  
“Ooh, a bold choice of words for someone so scrawny.” you fired at him.  
  
“Damn, that’s harsh, but you’re hot so I’ll let you get away with that one.” he said, smirk still resting on his face.  
  
“Oh, why thank you, I don’t know what I’d do if you didn’t let me call you scrawny.” normally a guy talking to you like this would make you grimace and walk away. But maybe it was him and maybe it was the slight buzz from the bottom shelf alcohol coursing through your veins that kept you entertained.  
  
“You wanna know something about me?” he asked.  
  
“Not really but I suspect you’re gonna tell me anyways.” you said quickly, the smile on your face contrasting your disinterested words.  
  
“Wow, you know me so well already.” he said before propping his elbow up on the bar and holding up his hand for you to see, “I play guitar.” he said.  
  
You paused, “Okay?” you asked, wondering what he was getting at.  
  
He sighed, “I’m good with my fingers.” he explained, wiggling them for emphasis.  
  
You looked back and forth between him and his fingers, you had to admit they were long and his hands were so pretty you could imagine falling apart due to them but you stood strong. “Good for you I guess?” you teased.  
  
He frowned, “Are you telling me you can look at my fingers and not swoon?” he asked, wiggling his fingers again.  
  
“I’m sorry should I have gone weak at the knees? Maybe fainted right off my chair?”  
  
He squinted at you before deciding to try another approach, “Maybe..” he started, leaning in and lowering his speaking volume so you had to pay close attention to hear him over the crowd and music, “I should put my money where my mouth is.”  
  
You smirked, “I like that idea.” you responded.  
  
“Are you gonna let me show you how good I am with my fingers?” he asked cocking an eyebrow at you.  
  
“Well, it’s not like you can make my night worse.” you responded with a shrug. He smiled before hopping up from the bar, he held his hand out to you and you took it letting him tug you away from the bar. He made a beeline towards the bathroom, making sure there was no one else inside before pulling you through the door and locking it behind you.  
  
Immediately he had you pressed up against the door, your lips captured in a heated kiss, one of his hands tangled in your hair and the other was resting on your hip. His grip was tight on your side, preventing you from rolling your hips into him like you so desperately wanted to. It was almost like he knew what you were thinking, you could feel him smirk into the kiss as he shoved his knee between your legs and released your hips letting you grind on his thigh for a second before breaking the kiss. “Wow, who would’ve guessed you’d be this needy.” he commented and you groaned at the cocky smile on his face.  
  
"Shut up." you said, trying to hold back the whine you wanted to let out and did your best to still your hips.  
  
"Don't stop on my account." he said and you didn't have to look up at him to know he was still smirking.  
  
"I thought you had something to prove." you said, trying to keep yourself together to maintain some dignity.  
  
"I do but it'd be so nice to watch you fall apart on my leg."  
  
You groaned, "Well that's not happening so you may as well start working on proving your point." you shot back at him.  
  
He chuckled, "Yes ma'am." he said before leaning in to press a quick kiss to your lips and move down to the side of your neck. He began to suck a mark into your skin, the hand in your hair tugging gently while his other hand played with the waistband of your pants. He teased you for a bit, waiting until you started getting frustrated before unbuttoning your pants and slipping his hand inside. He teased at your clit and you bit back a whine trying to keep yourself from grinding down into his hand. He moved to a different part of your neck and you sighed as he finally pressed his fingers directly to your clit. He rubbed you in slow circles, continuing his teasing before moving to tease your entrance with a finger. You grabbed onto his shoulder, letting out a soft whine as he pressed two fingers into you. He paused to let you adjust to the intrusion before moving his fingers. He moved them in and out a few times before curling his fingers and hitting your g-spot dead on.  
  
You moaned and squeezed his shoulder, your legs spread apart further on instinct as he pressed his thumb to your clit. He pulled away from your neck to admire the marks, he pulled his hand from your hair and ran his fingers over them sending a shiver down your spine. His hand roamed for a bit while he fingered you before bringing it back up and settling on your throat. He didn't squeeze, still focused on pleasuring you while he waited for confirmation that you were okay with what he was intending.  
  
You let out a whine and tilted your bead back, pushing your neck into his hand. That was all the permission he needed, quickly he was giving you what you wanted, squeezing your throat gently just barely making it tough for you to breathe. Your hips involuntarily pushed down into his hand and your mouth hung open. You were letting out soft whimpers and whines as he pleasured you. You couldn't tell exactly but you felt like he had added a third finger, his digits filling you up deliciously. He waited until your eyes crossed before releasing your neck, letting you catch your breath before squeezing again. The sensation of his fingers getting you worked up and the hand around your throat made your brain fuzzy.  
  
You weren't sure how much noise you were making but you were sure that you were right on the edge. The fuzzy feeling in your head making you gasp out a "C-Can I?"  
  
"Fuck, are you asking for permission to cum?" he asked.  
  
You nodded to the best of your ability, "Please." you whined.  
  
"Holy shit, that's so hot, yes, of course go ahead." he said, the hand around your throat squeezed tighter completely cutting off your air supply and sending you crashing over the edge. Halfway through your orgasm he released your throat, the rush of air making you tremble as you rode out the aftershocks on his fingers. His fingers kept moving as you came down from your high making you whine from the overstimulation. You pushed at his hand and he smirked but relented, pulling his hand out of your pants and holding it up in front of your face. He groaned as you took his fingers into your mouth, sucking them clean until he pulled away. "So, did I earn your name?" he asked, the smirk back on his face.  
  
You nodded as you caught your breath, "I'll tell you my name when we get to my place." you said.  
  
"Your place?" he asked.  
  
"Well if your fingers are that good I wanna see what the rest of you can do." you said with a smile before pushing away from the door and walking to the mirror to make sure you looked presentable.  
  
"Then I guess we better get to your place." he said, extending his hand to you once again. You smiled and placed your hand in his letting him drag you out of the bathroom and straight towards the door.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also purely self indulgent I have a thing for Jae's hands no one requested this


End file.
